Kidnapped again
by grayson-lover-101
Summary: Robin (Richard) gets kidnapped when thugs come to His school! My first fic, so dont be to harsh R&R More chapters on the way. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Dick! Youll be late for school Alphreds already in the car!" yelled bruce trying to convince his protigue to come down from his room.

"k coming bruce!" yelled Dick with a grin as he slid down the rafters of the stairs doing turns on it as he decended down. He came to a hault at the end of the stair case when he bumped into bruce, and bumping into bruce is like bumping into a brick wall.

"Dick how many times do i have to tell you NO ACROBATICS IN THE HOU-" bruce was interupted by dick

"I know sorry Bruce" he said as he walked past bruce trying to avoid getting a "bruce glare - or bat glare"

"You can take the boy out'a the circus, but you cant take the circus out'a the boy" bruce mumbled to himself.  
-break-line-  
IN THE CAR WITH ALPHRED

As the car is pulling up to Gotham academy, " have a good day at school Master Richard"

"I will thanks alphred" said dick as he was about to get out of the car. As dick looked out the window he saw a strange man, someone dick hasnt seen at Gothan Accademy before (and since hes ya kniw him he never forgets a face), putting on a teacher ID card. "Ive never him around the school before alphred, strange, mabey hes a new teacher" asked dick curiously.

"They do have collage level classes at the accademy, master richard mabey hes a guest speaker" alohred replied  
-break-line-  
Gotham A. at Lunch

Everything at luck was calmer than usual a little bit to unnerving for Richards liking. He was sitting at a table doing his AP homework and studing, the usual when a loud bang echoed through the halls of the school followed by screams when at least a half dozen men walked through the doors of the lunch room.

All Dick could think of was 'oh not another kidnapping there getting old'

Right then as dick had said that (in his mind) they called his name

"Richard John Grayson, we are looking for Richard John Grayson" One of the 'goons' said, the Dick tecognized him as the guy from this morning, the teacher-guest speaker or what ever he really was.


	2. Chapter 2

Then they spotted him. They started to run toward him yelling "get him hes worth more money than your lives"

(In his mind) "really is that what this is about. not agian"

They grabbed the nearest student. Which happenes to be barbra(what are the chances) and pull her to her feet and put a gun to her head. "Come with us or the girl gets it''

"No. Please!" Begged barbra

"Ok ill go but, let her go and im warning you now ive been kidnapped so many times Bruce practically has the police ob speed dial." He said with his signature smirk

The goon lether go and she cralked over to her group of friends all on the verge of tears of utter horror as to whats going on.

"Well you wont be laughin long" the main goon said as he fourcefully grabbed dicks arm slightly scratching if ad he did. "Burny weres the D-tape"

"Here boss" said another goon as he tossed it to the name tag guy from earlier. Then name tag guy started to tape up dicks hands so tight dick couldnt move the at all.

"Ahhh ease up will ya its not im goin anywere" said a rather anyoid dick

"Yah well last thing i need is for you to try anything funny" he siad as he shoved dick into a black van the traditional kidnappers car of choice

"How original" said dick

"Thats it im tape'in your mouth shut". Name tag man said as he reached for the roll of duck tape and tore a piece off and put it over dicks mouth.

"Now that thats all takin care of all thats left is the real fun, makin the ransome video. Wont that be fun Richard"

Dick said nothing due to his miuth being covered, but rolled his eyes. Now Barbra was out of harms way he could think of an escape plan


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS AN UPDATE CHAPTURE  
I wanted to let you guys know about a challange im doing.  
(Totally unoriginal, and not my idea first but it looked like fun so i wanted to do it to)  
Its called THE DISEASE AND ILLNESS CHALLANGE. In the reviews you ask me for a number 1-26. Then ilk tell yoy egat disease or illness you get  
RULES!  
1 .no time limit!  
2. Little to no slash  
be about a character(s) from TEEN TITANS YOUNG JUSTICE or DCCOMICS  
4. Only use the number 1x and give me the link to the finished fic so i can enjoy it to

Have fun with this challange and spread the word


	4. Chapter 4

BRUCE: POV

"Mister Wayne theres someone on the phone for you on line seven. It sounds urgent"said his secratary

"Alright" he said as he pushed the button on the phone and put ro his ear.

"Mr. Wayne we have a bit of a problem at Gotham Accademy-" Gordon was prepared to say more but was cut off buy Bruce

"What kind of problem" Bruce said a hint of worry in his tone.

"Its Dick im affraid hes been kidnapped, again."said Gordon suprisingly calm.

"Im on my way" Bruce said as he dashed out the door nearly nocking everything off his desk as he did so.  
He ran out the door in a frenzy of panick and into his car. He didnt stop till he got to the station.

"Bruce so dar we havnt been able to ID the thugs but we got a close up of his face on G.A's security cams." Gordon said as he tried to calm bruce down, beacuase he looked like he was going to run through a sement wall.  
He showed Bruce the video and sent bruce home telling him not to worrie they havnt even left a ransom note/video yet. But bruce knew he could do more, if not as bruce, then mabey (not mabey of course) as Batman he could do more.

He left the station and head home. As soon as he pulled up he ran strait for the Batcave.  
- IN THE CAVE-  
Bruce went strait for the computer and started hacking the GCPD's data base for the video of the played is not shure what to expect. It showed Dick not even putting up a fight as if he gave up, then he continues to watch the camera zooms out an its Barbra. No wounder he didn't struggle, other people were involved. He zoomed in on the main good holding Dick, jut as alphred opened the door to the cave and walked upto the screen. Then dropped the coffie pot he was holding in shock. It hit the floor with a loud THUD as Alphred said."this cant be true i recognize that man...from this morning. Then he went on explaining about Dick in the car this morning and name tag guy.

"At least i know were to start thanks Al"  
Then the phone rang  
It was Gordon saying to Batmab theres been a kidnapping and the ransom video is the station it just came through the mail with no adress on it. Batman told them not to tell Bruce of the situation, that batman will tell him, and he'd be right over.

Next chapter torture!


	5. Chapter 5

RICHARD TORTURE SCENE IN HERE

IN THE KIDNAPPERS VAN

The man pick up a camera and aimed it toward dick, the light now flashing green.

"Mister Wayne, i have your son, if you want to see him again alive then follow these directions exactly" saud the man to the camera. "Bring 7million dollars to the docks tommorrow night. Dont bring anyone else or,well-"he stopped picked up a knife and ran is finger over the blaid then, jabbed the whole lenth if the blade into Richards calf and cut down a line leaving a trail if crimson to stain Richards clothes. Richard let out a blood curdling scream as rhe man pulled out the knife. "This but on a grander scale and if thats not enough insentive" the man continued his paused sentence and reached for a needle. Even though dick was thrashing around he managed to grab his arm and plunge the needle into it. "Incase you didnt catch that bruce, thats morphine a slow acting poison. I gave Richard such a low dose he wont actually die for another 24 hours at most. he'll still feel excrutiating pain but he'll fine if you follow the directions. Remember docks tommorrow night come alone or the boy dies" he said as a background goon kicked dick while he was unconcious from the poison.  
The man tirned off the camera and said send this to Gordons office and handded it to one of his goons


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry loyal readers i havnt been able to update as often. I just got off a 18hr flight to SouthAfrica, and will try to update soon


	7. Chapter 7

BRUCE POV

AT GOTHAM POLICE STATION

... "Yes ...i... Know ...get down here as fast as you can...yes mr wayne its unopened"said stressed out Gordon.

About ten minutes later a nervouse bruce came into Gordons office."open the envelope...a...tape, thats all thats in here!"said bruce  
"Put it in." He added.

THE TAPE FROM LAST CHAPTER PLAYED

This only made Bruces, or rather batmans need to find him even more urgent than before.

Bruce now sitting head in his hands. "We will find him Bruce. I promise." Said Gordon trying to give Bruce a glint of looked ready to punch someting

"Ill let you know if i get more intell Bruce go home and get some rest"said Gordon.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS BUT IVE BEEN BUSY OVER SEAS


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone please hold your bataraangs, hammers, lasers, bows and arrows, super strength, and over active speedsters. I have FINALLY. updated. Yeah I know, you probably thought I was abducted or something. But worry not, I have not abandoned you all!

RICHARDS POV  
My eyes fluttered open only to be greeted by the smug grin my captors gad on there face.

"Ahh so Richy-boy is awake, now the real fun can begin. Richard you probably are wondering why you feel so sluggish and what it is we injected into your blood stream. The answer is morphine a slow acting poison, dont worry boy-o if your 'daddy' follows through well give you the cure no problem, if he doesnt then you wont live to see tommorrow night."

I wanted to punch his face soo many times but that wouldnt prove anything, plus in mystate i couldnt even take down a regukar thug like this. I feel my self start to heive, i throw up dew to the poison im my sistem.

"Ehhh look the wayne kid lost his luch back here! Carlos!" ( now know as carlos, the thug from before) "thats it put him in the truck ( yes . Theres a trunck in the van)


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce pov

Bruce was curantly listening to his police scanner in the batmobile only to hear what sounded like sweet music to his ears, its was a lead on hus sons location. "All avalable personel theres an abandoned van located next to the gotham highway matching the discription of the one in the Grayson case file. And batman please feek free to take evidence if you wish". It was Gordon on the radio he knows by now that i tend to listen in from time to time on slow nights. As soon as the transmition finished batman started the batmobile and headed for the gotham highway.

He arrived only to see a empy van with no clue as to where the kidnappers whent. He opened the van only to be hit by a godaweful smell, the smell of vomit. As much as he hated it he had to take a sample to see if it was richards. The bat-computer on his gloves revealed it to be richards with traces on morphine in it. He then proceded to open the trunk, only to find splatered blood everwhere. All he could think about is what he was going to do to those scum of the earth kidnappers. He wispered to himself as his fists clenched tighter "what did they do to you son"!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry guys this fic is on pause for a while im preparing for an archery tournament that counts on my national score so i have to devote time to practise


End file.
